


Chocolates and Chocobo's

by IllyasJames



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXValentine Exchange, Fluff, Friendship/Love, High School, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Valentine day is coming up and Prompto is planning to get the rest of the chocobro's a gift.In the end the day itself doesn't go the way he thought it would go.This is the ffxvalentines exchange gift I wrote for @magatsula on twitter. Really hope they like it. :}





	Chocolates and Chocobo's

**Author's Note:**

> Not a daily as I still have more than enough to make it to 365 stored on my laptop to get to that. 
> 
> Drop by my tumblr at diem-writes.tumblr.com to see what's keeping me busy. 
> 
> I hope you all will enjoy this story. :}

Prompto looks at the chocolates in the window display on his way home from class, he shakes his head mumbling how they are getting ready for valentines way too early. He eyes a pretty tin box shaped as a chocobo, labeled 'Special Edition' and 'Limited', even if he could afford it chocolates were cut from his diet the moment he decided he needed to get in shape. But that tin…

“Maybe I can get some extra hours and save for it. Nobody says I have to eat the chocolates.” 

Getting the extra hours wasn't even that hard, convincing his boss to pay him at the end of every week for them was a bit harder. He had worried about telling Noct about having less time to hang out but he had told him that he was actually a bit busy with something he had promised Ignis so it all worked out. Noct was asking enough questions as it was about why he needed his part-time jobs to begin with. And there were only that many times you can claim to be saving for a new lens. 

For the next few weeks his schedule is swamped between classes, part-time jobs, and trying to get the presents he wants to get Noct, Iggy, and Gladio ready. One of the best parts about being best friends with a prince is that even a simple weekend get away has to get planned weeks in advance. No chance on slipping out when important things are planned at the Citadel apparently. 

He runs up the stairs to the seventh floor to make certain his copy is in on time. Some people at the paper joke it's because he freaked out that first day when the elevator made that six awful sound, he knows it's because he's actually faster than the poor contraption. He makes it to the floor in a new record time and a quick look at the elevator tells him it has only just reached the fourth floor. One day he'll manage to get up when it's still at three. 

“Oy Prompto” He looks up when his name gets called by one of the writers of the showbiz section. Wondering what the man might want he slowly nods. “You go to school with the Prince right? Got any inside info on what his Valentines day is going to be?” Prompto looks short taken for a moment before shaking his head.

“It's a school day. So I'm fairly certain he'll be attending his classes.” Play the fool, and keep it up. The thought runs through his mind. After all right now there is no one who knows he's friends with the prince and according to Iggy they want to keep it like that. People know how Noct looks but there is a strict rule to the press to keep their distances when he's not attending official events.

The man just nods at that. “Is the school planning anything though? Last year they had that impromptu valentine ball and he had to duck out because of a previous engagement. Just wonder what they are planning this year.” Prompto just shrugs, not even lying about not knowing as he had ducked out the year before, claiming he was sick the whole week. 

After that he's finally allowed to go to the main editors room. He always gets a bit jittery about that as this woman decided if his pictures were going to be used or not. And he needed the extra money that that would bring in. When she calls him in her voice sounds way too cheerful for his mood.

“Ah Prompto just the guy I wanted to see.” she folds her hands in front of her on her desk after motioning for him to sit down. “As you know Valentines is coming up.” Prompto nods even if it's not a question. “As you attend the same year as the Prince I hoped you would do us the pleasure of taking some snapshots of him accepting some presents in school. It would be such a...”

“No can do Ma'am.” Prompto shakes his head to underline his statement. “There is a very strict rule against taking photo's on school grounds. All for the safety of the prince. Can't risk expulsion.”   
She looks at him for moment. “When you say photo's you just mean photo's of him, right?” Prompto shakes his head.

“Nope last year I had taken my new camera with me to school to take up some shots of the track-fields. The Prince wasn't even is school that day, but my camera was still confisated for the day and I ended up having to write a nasty essay.” 

The editor takes his words and seems to think them over for a moment. “Well it was worth a try. Would have seriously boost our sales, but it can't be helped. Now show me what you got for us.” 

Prompto walks out the building with enough money in his pockets to get all the things he needs for Iggy and Gladio's presents. When he looks at his watch he realizes he even has enough time to run over to the shop and get them to put them aside for him. Luckily the owner knows him from when he helped out over the summer break. 

The next morning he nearly oversleeps because the restaurant had been even more crowded than normally. Seemed there was this 'cute new guy' working part-time in the kitchen which had resulted in them having to sent people away from the door at one point. And as Prompto was the lowest of the waiters that had been his job. 

Seeing Noct slumped over his desk brings the first real smile of the day to Prompto's tired lips. Seems his friend is as tired out from his after school activities as he is. He just slips in the desk next to him dropping his head on his arms, simply looking, waiting for his friend to stir. Noct's lashes flutter open just seconds after the final bell for class. 

“Hey buddy. Seems you had a rough night.” Prompto smiles. “We could ditch the final hour as it's only some reviewing and we both know Iggy's going to do a much better job at that.” Noct blinks for a moment and nods. 

In the end they decide to ditch the class but only by going to the school library and putting up their books in the furthest corner. As long as they keep their voices down no one's going to bother them their. 

“Dropped some photo's at the paper yesterday. They took at least half of them for this weekends extra pages. But when I was there the editor, I've talked about her right,” Noct nods “well she suddenly asks me if I can get a candid picture of you during this years valentines thing. Told her no can do. Very strict rules.” Prompto grins “She believed me.” 

“Do you think they suspect us being friends?” urgency runs deep in Noct's voice and Prompto is quick in shaking his head. “Are you sure?” 

“Positive buddy. All they know is that I attend the same school, I'm certain they'd be asking for different photo's if they knew.” Prompto smiles “Plus I don't even know what the schools got planned for valentines this year anyway.” 

“Wait! You don't know? There have been posters and memo's and bulletin boards for nearly three weeks now. Their Pink!! With hearts!!” 

A loud shussing being sent their way make it clear Noct's voice went a bit too loud, he takes a deep breath before he continues.

“After last years debacle the school decided on a different approach. It has Iggy written all over it.”   
Realizing Prompto really has no idea what's going to happen Noctis decides to just show him. He pulls Prompto up by the wrist and drags him to the bulletin board near the door of the Library. He sees his friends eyes go over the text a few times before looking back at him. 

“Seriously. This really does have Iggy written all over him. And the school just agreed?” 

Noctis just pulls up one of his eyebrows exactly the way Iggy always does, making Prompto remember who he's actually talking too. Of course the school agreed to something that was proposed to them by the adviser of the Crowned Prince. They wouldn't dare not to. 

“At least there's a way to do it anonymous, but those mail boxes” Prompto shakes his head “you just know people will take advantage of those and bully people. Not to mention that it's going to be too easy to compare content if just anybody can get near them.” 

A shiver goes down Prompto's back, he can clearly remember his first valentines event, he never wants to think of that day again. At least the last few years he and the other members of the photography club exchanged something, so he didn't really run the risk of having an empty box. And he ditched last year, so maybe…

“You'll be by my side the whole day right?” Prompto looks at Noct who is looking at the bulletin with a pensive look on his face. “It's clearly stated that you are not allowed to hand anything over during or between classes unless it's your class's turn to go around, but last year I was late for two classes just because some girls cornered me at my locker.”

He looks at Prompto with what can only be described as annoyance laced with fear. “You'll keep me safe right? Iggy's been threatening to have either Gladio or one of the Glaives keep a close eye on me the entire day.” he huffs “As if that is going to make them less likely to harass me.” 

“Sure buddy. I'm at your side the whole day.” He slaps a hand on Noct's shoulder a bit more harshly then it was needy. “I'll just surrogate as a handler for the day.” His wink falls short when he sees the bright grin on Noct's face. Why does he feel he fell in some kind of trap? “Plus we have that weekend away to look forward to afterwards. So let's not get bothered about this” he waves at the bulletin “and just spend the day solidifying our plans.”

Noct snorts. “Seriously. We both know it's going to be me fishing, you'll end up making more perfectly aimed pictures than humanly should be possible, Gladio will be either reading or practicing with the broadsword, and I heard Iggy talk about some new recepeh's he came across. What else do we need to plan?” Prompto grins.

“What games to take with us of course. You said the place we're staying had an entertainment system.” he sees it when Noct gets what Prompto is going after. No way could even he pack all his games for this trip, Iggy would never let them. “See? That is why you need me.” They bump their shoulders on their way back to the table.

Prompto managed to finishes the last pieces of the presents of Iggy and Gladio the night before valentines day, his present for Noct ready and put in a box for days. Looking at the drawer he keeps his savings in, he sighs about now being able to by that new lens once it's back in stock. He'd sped off to the shop the moment he had gotten his last payment only to find out that they had sold the last chocobo tin just that morning to a sharply dressed man. 

If he had gotten the tin first and the item's for Iggy and Gladio's presents later he would have gotten it, but then he would have run the chance to not have his gifts ready. He sighs again.  
“At least I'm fairly certain they will like their gifts. I just hope Noct will like his.” Prompto's eyes wonder to the small box on the corner of his desk. He reaches out his hand, intent to put the box in his bag, but pulls it back in. 

His teeth start to work his bottom lip, holding his hand from grabbing the box, feeling the nerves run amok in his stomach. He wants to give it to Noct, he really does, just, it might be a bit much if he did it in school. Sure he could use the 'anonymously put it on their desk before classes start' moment, but it would mean having to get to school and sneak off before classes. 

“Why am I worried? I'll just give it to him when we are alone. Sure the rules state not to do that but I'm his best friend surely I have some wiggle room.” 

He pulls on his jacket the moment his doorbell chimes, making him look up in surprise. No one ever comes around at this hour, worried something happened to one of his neighbors he runs to the door and pulls it open.

“Not a very safe thing to do, not checking who is in front of your door.” The cheerful smile of the Glaive startles Prompto, he quickly sticks his head around to see if no one can see this very clear Glaive in front of his door. When the coast is clear he grabs the Glaive's shirt and jerks the man inside slamming the door closed.

“What do you think you are doing here?” The Glaive simply cocks his eyebrow. “Do not give me a look like that. I have had more lectures about how I need to be careful, how I'm not allowed to make people realize that I have any closer connection to Noct than us simply going to school together, and I can tell you having a Glaive show up at your door makes people talk!” 

Prompto's chest heaves from trying not to scream all of this at the other man. Who simply nods.

“All true. But Ignis sent me to pick you up as it seems press has gathered at the school gates, so I am here to drive you to the back entry on Noct's request.” There's a twinkling in the man's eyes that have Prompto wonder just how much of this is to the man's delight. “The names Nyx Ulric by the way, in case you'd like to know.” 

After that Nyx makes it clear Prompto has to grab his coat, backpack, and shoes. When they step out Prompto looks around to make certain no curtains are moving, he doesn't want people to talk about him and jeopardize his friendship with Noct. He stills when Nyx opens the door to a very expensive looking car. A car with the Royal crest on it. 

Sitting in the backseat of the car is nerve wrecking, and he's unable to keep his fingers out of his hair. Nyx just looks at him in the rear view mirror with a knowing smile. It isn't till they take a turn that will lead them right passed the front gates of the school he finally gets it.

“I'm the diversion ain't I?” Finally the car's tinted windows make full sense. “If the press thinks the Prince is using a different entry they will leave the front gate alone.” before Nyx can even nod to confirm Prompto's hands move to flatten his hair down and he slumps down in such a way it's nearly impossible for anyone to get a good look at him. The hum he gets from Nyx make it clear the Glaive approves. 

Sure enough, the moment Nyx brakes the car and starts backing away the press is all over the car, and they keep following when Nyx turns and moves to the back gates. Prompto refuses to look over the backseat feeling his insides twist. They make it fairly unscratched to the backdoor where Ignis is waiting for them. With an umbrella, even though it's not raining.   
Turns out the umbrella is used to hide his head as blond is such a difference from black, no need for zoom lenses. Iggy is talking to Gladdy in his phone, and Nyx seems to be talking to some other people through his ear piece. When it's confirmed the front gate is cleared Noct is given permission to finally be dropped off. Prompto waits for him sitting in one of the chairs in front of the principals office. He grins when he sees Noct but the smile dies when he sees the apologetic look on his friends face.

“Dude, why are you looking at me like that for?” he springs to his feet and rushes over to grab Noct by his shoulders. “What happened?” He misses the look between Gladio and Nyx. 

“I tried to tell them to do a different tactic.” Nocts shoulders slump “Really, having you used like this.” The prince pouts, he is pouting and Prompto just laughs. 

“Seriously Noct, what are friends for if not to get annoying people off of their friends back. Sure most people just lie about staying over with friends and then going out on a date with somebody their parents don't approve of. But I doubt I could lie convincingly when Iggy calls me to inform if you are indeed safe at my place, so this is way better.” Noct chuckles at the thought of Prompto trying to convince Iggy of anything. 

“So you don't mind?” He has to be certain.

“Sure next time I would like to get a heads up, it was a bit of a shock to suddenly have a Glaive at my front door, but that's my only complaint.” 

“For that I will offer my apologies then,” both boys turn to see Ignis walk out of the principals office “I made the call quite at the last moment as I knew Nyx would be in your neighborhood.” 

“Don't worry. Have you figured out why they are here though? As I thought the school was seriously off limits.” He feels Noct tense. 

“It seems there's a rumor going around that I am dating somebody, and now they hope to catch me and that person exchange presents.” The look on Noct's face tell Prompto exactly how annoyed he is about this. “This will mean every student will keep a damn look on me to see if I give any valentine gifts today.” his hands tighten around his bag straps. 

Prompto doesn't want to think about the sudden tightening in his stomach. Why had he not thought about Noct maybe liking somebody? Then again, if he did, wouldn't Prompto have been the first to know. “Well, nothing we can really do about that but keep our heads up and just act as always.” 

“Well spoken, Prompto.” Prompto beams at the compliment Iggy gives him, in the few months he and Noct have been friends now the adviser was the hardest to convince he had no ulterior motives towards the prince. “Because of this though the king has ordered for Nyx to keep an eye on the two of you, just to be safe.” his tone makes it clear that it will have no use trying to argument about it. 

Before they even could the bell rings to inform students classes are about to start. He's still bouncing around in his own head when they reach their homeroom, so absorbed he actually misses the pile on his desk, if not for Noct grabbing his bag when he tries to toss it on his desk like every morning. His eyes nearly double when he finally registers it all.

“What??” He quickly looks over to Nocts desk and sees that even the prince's chair is completely cluttered with gifts. “Guess they ran out of room on your desk and just dropped the overflow on mine.” he smiles for a moment till Noct shakes his head.

“Those are all for you buddy. You're kind of popular. Didn't you know?” Noct's looking at him in amazement, almost like he is expecting Prompto to admit he was just joking. 

“Dude, I'm a lot of things but popular has never been any of it. Must be because we're friends.” At that Prompto turns and starts clearing the things from his desk. Only to find out that indeed every little thing was directed at him. Guess this is also a side effect of being friends with a royal.

He keeps up this denial throughout the day, as with every group that is allowed to go around and give their gifts he is bound to also get something when Noct gets something. His denial is twice as big when he does and Noct doesn't get anything. Plus the few people telling him they are happy for him really make him wonder if maybe the student body is just pulling of some elaborate joke. 

It isn't till their class is allowed to go around he finally realizes he completely forgot to put the gifts for the photo-club members in his bag when Nyx showed up. So instead of standing up and drop them off he takes out his phone and sends them a group message telling them he'll be handing his gifts during club meeting the next day. 

“You're not delivering anything?” He can't really place Noct's expression but he gives a small shake of the head. 

“When Nyx showed up I hadn't put the gifts for the photo club members in my bag yet, so I'll just give them tomorrow during the meeting and there's no one else I'd want to give anything to.” he simply shrugs to show it's not that important, missing the slight slump in Noct's shoulders. 

By the end of the day Prompto has a stack nearly as big as Noct's lying around his desk. The worried look on Prompto's face when he realizes there is no way he can ever take it all home with him gets dispelled when Nyx and two other Glaives walk in with boxes. Between the three of them everything gets packed up in minutes.

“Now while these are taken to the cars, and yes Prompto I'm driving you back home too, we can go to the auditorium to pick up the letters that were dropped off for you guys.” Nyx moves his hand to indicate for them to walk before him giving Prompto a quick wink. “And we counted them and checked them for needles and blades, so I'm pleased to say blondy beat you by three letters.” 

Noct mumbles 'three' at the same moment Prompto turns and hurriedly whispers 'needles and blades', Nyx simply nods. “There was also one with a suspicious looking powder but it turned out to be harmless glitter. Don't worry though everything else is completely safe. Maybe a bit raunchy, but you are teenagers.” 

It takes Prompto a moment to understand that this means the Glaives have read every letter just to make certain there were no dangerous letters between them. Guess having no private mail is also part of being a prince. 

When he gets the box handed to him and he sees every envelope opened he figures it's also part of being best friends with a prince then. 

“Happy reading boys,” the vice-principal smiles “Today really went well. Might make it tradition.” 

It would be a lie if Prompto said he put in a lot of effort to read all of them. There had been simply too many and he still had classes, part-time jobs, and the weekend preparations, to take care of. So he had randomly picked out a few envelopes and cards and skimmed over them. He had come to the conclusion that he had been right, the majority had made comments about how happy they were for his relationship with Noct. Sure there had been some stating they had liked him but always thought he was not interested in other people. Those comments had simply made him snort. 

“Seriously, all they had needed to do was ask if they had been really interested.” 

When he had commented to Noct that he didn't even have a place for all the other things he had gotten Noct was more than willing to tell him that he had donated most of the things he had gotten to the local hospital and refugee centers, he was more than certain Iggy would let him do the same. One call later and he knew Nyx would drop by his house that night after his work to pick up anything he wanted to donate. That was quite a relief. 

Going through the boxes told him that in the end he only wanted to keep two item's a cute chocobo plushie and a trinket you could wear on your clothes. He wondered why Nyx looked so relieved when he had singled those two things out, but he was still a bit flabbergasted about having an actual Glaive in his house to ask about it. 

Leaving classes on Friday was an absolute relief especially as he had arranged not to have to work that night so he had taken his overnight bag with him to school that morning. Cramming it in his locker had been a bit of a struggle, he needed to clean some stuff out soon. Noct doesn't even try to keep his laughter down when half the content drops out when Prompto pulled the bag out. 

“I'd hurry to put it all back before Iggy sees it and makes you clean it up before he lets us leave.” Prompto just drops to his knees and stuffs everything back in, hating once again that he got a bottom locker. He finished and kicked the door close the same moment Iggy and Gladio came around the corner. He misses both of their eyes locking on the trinket he had attached to his bag because he's too busy telling Noct he took several extra sets of clothes. Due to last time. 

“You're not going to forgive me pushing you in the water are you?” Noct pouts but there's a cheeky glint in his eyes. 

“Oh no, I forgave you. I'm just not going to spend a whole afternoon wet to the bone again.” Prompto bumps his fist against Noct's shouldeer grinning his hundred gigawatt smile making Noct chuckle.

The trip to Galdin Quay is rather uneventful with Noct dropping asleep on Gladio's shoulder the moment they left the school grounds and Prompto realizing he put his camera in his weekend bag and not his backpack so he only has his phone to take photo's. But as Iggy refuses to stop the car they are a bit blurry so he just ends up playing some games instead. 

The place Iggy reserved for them is awesome, so different for what he's used to but he loves it. And the view is beyond what Prompto had expected. He had honestly thought they would be camping again, just like last time. When he finds out that they splurged and Noct and he have a room all to themselves with Iggy and Gladio taking up the room across the hall from theirs, and there was indeed an entertainment system placed in the room, he almost squeals like a chocobo chick. 

After dinner they decide to play some games till it's time for bed, and for once they can stay up late as none of them have to get up at a very early time. It's during the second game Prompto remembers that now is as good a time as ever. Taking the two presents from his bag is a bit of a hassle as he's trying to keep Noct's gift inside. He does remove the chocobo plushie, putting it on the bed.

“Why am I not surprised you kept that plushie.” he hears the playful tone in Noct's voice making him look over the shoulder catching the look between Iggy and Gladio. “You really do love chocobo's don't you?” Prompto looks back at the plushie with a solemn nod that would have looked polite if he wasn't grinning like crazy. 

“Absolutely. Can't think of anything cuter, except maybe a baby chocobo.” He stands up from his bag holding the two gifts. “That said, uhm.” 

Prompto bites his lip. It had seemed like a really good idea at the moment and he already had them out, he just couldn't help suddenly feeling a bit odd to do this. He takes a few deep breaths, squares his shoulders, and turns around. He's too nervous to see Noct's eyes move to the gifts, or Gladio nudging his shoulder, or Iggy's knowing smile.

“So uhm, I kinda feel weird right now. Had this whole speech planned but seriously can't remember the most of it so I'll just go right at it.” There's a blush on his cheeks when he walks towards where the others are sitting. When he sticks out the presents to Iggy and Gladio he sees them startle. 

“This is to thank you guys. I know that if you guys hadn't vouched for me with the King there was no way I would have been permitted to be Noct's friend in the way I am.” His eyes flutter to the floor, his cheeks burn up. Seriously why are they not accepting it. He knew it was weird. “It's not anything big just something to show my gratitude.”

He feels the gifts being taken from his hands and he lets out a sigh of relief. Finally he dares to look up at the two older guys who are just staring at the gifts. There's only a moment to wonder why the both of them shoot Noct a glance but after he gives them a nod they quickly unwraps the gifts.

To his amazement it's Iggy who tears it off and Gladio who tries to save as much as possible claiming Iris is going to love the cute Moogle design of it. Both of them still when they look at the photo albums in their laps. In them are photo upon photo of the past few months, the few times Prompto was allowed to see them at work, the previous trip, between those Gladio's album has images of places and people he cares about, Iggy's has photo's of dishes and some menu's of Insomnia's better known restaurants. 

“Well, I have to say this is indeed not a gift I am used to get,” Iggy mumbles slowly “it's thoughtful.” Prompto grins, recognizing a compliment when he gets it. 

“Hey,” Gladio buffs up “I gave you a new set of training daggers.” Iggy just sends him a look as to say 'and what of it' Gladio resigns and turns to Prompto. “I love it kid. You really have a good eye.” 

“Thank you.” The blush that burns his cheeks makes him want to hide his face behind his hands. 

“Now I'm really happy you chose to keep the plushie I gave you.” Shock is the least of Prompto's feelings right now. 

“Wait.. the plushie...” he points at the chocobo on his bed “you gave me that?” 

Gladio nods. “Had some issues figuring out what to get you but Iris said you had a thing for them so when I saw it during a visit to a chocobofarm during a training weekend I had to get it for you.” he balks out a laugh “had to get Iris a Moogle plushie for the advice.” 

“And that trinket you have attached to your weekend bag was my gift to you.” Iggy smiles “Poorly this also means neither me nor Gladio won our bet.”   
“Bet?” Prompto feels his mind swirl. So they only gave the presents as a part of a bet.

“Yeah,” Gladio nods “once we saw all the things you had gotten we made a bet about what you would keep. I was certain to win for there was no way you would part with a chocobo, but then you also kept that trinket.” he gets a thoughtful look on his face “Nyx didn't blab did he?”

“Nope,” Prompto shakes his head “not a word. He had a look on his face when I put them aside when we were boxing up the rest but he didn't say anything.” 

After that they play one more game before Iggy and Gladio calling it a night. Prompto just smiles at them taking the photo albums with them, letting out a sigh when the door closes.

“Were you that nervous about them not liking your gifts?” there's a hint of jest in Noct's voice “You know they would have liked anything you gave them. They are great guys.”

“Oh,” Prompto jolts up “no, it's not that. It's more… uhm.” he rubs his neck, jumps to his feet, and walks towards his bed. He quickly takes Noct's gift out. “I didn't want them to be here when I gave you your gift. That's all.” Prompto blushes.

“Look, I know you don't like these kind of holiday's but I do and I really wanted to give you something. Had planned to leave it on your desk before class...” he shrugs apologetically. 

“But then Nyx showed up and you didn't have time to put it in your bag.” understanding is written all over Noct's face. Understanding with a smidgen of guilt.

“Well no. I had it in my bag, I just didn't want to give it to you with anyone around.” Prompto blushes. “I know they don't mean anything by it, but there were so many guards that day and I just know they would have seized it and opened it just to make certain and I want you to be the first to see it.” carting his fingers through his hair he feels his blush intensify. “Right. Like that doesn't sound suspicious.” 

“It doesn't. Not to me.” Noct steps up too Prompto and puts his hand on his lower arm rubbing his thumb in circles over the skin. “I know you and it sounds thoughtful” Prompto looks up to meet Noct's eyes seeing something shine in them he isn't certain he sees correctly. 

“Plus,” at this Noct shyly looks away “I might have had something for you as well that I did not want to give to you in front of others. Although in my case Iggy and Gladio know about it as I had them get it for me while I was in class.” he blushes. “even made the money to get it myself by working part-time in a kitchen and helping out dad and Iggy at the citadel.” Noct walks over to his own bag and pulls out a horribly bad wrapped gift. 

“Iggy wanted to help me wrap it as it's a bit of an odd shape but I insisted on doing that much myself.” He walks back to where Prompto's standing. “Equal trade?” 

Prompto simply nods sticking out his gift with his one hand and accepting Noct's with the other. They sit down on his bed and start unwrapping. In the end he couldn't say exactly how Noct responded to his gift because he was way to busy squealing over the pretty chocobo tin in his lap. 

“Open it dude. There's more to it” Noct gives him a bashful smile. 

When he pulls open the lens he sees it's cleared of the chocolates to make room for the lens he wanted. Once recovered they both laugh about Prompto knocking them to the floor in joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}


End file.
